disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Tink
Tinkerbell [ played by iDizzyKizzy ] is a mischievous pixie who enjoys messing with people’s heads &playing pranks on any&everyone. She has a very complex personality, hidden by a spunky exterior. Tinkerbell's Background. Tink used to live in a sídhe with other fairies like her. She had a very normal personality for the longest time, having the same basic persona as most fairies she lived with. Because of this, though, she seemed bland in comparison to many others in the sídhe. The blonde began to blend in &before long, she seemed invisible. Tink was not pleased at the development so she began to spite them, and they did the same in return. The fairy soon developed a colder, more dissociative personality. Since she was alone most of the time, she began to use her powers to play pranks on the others, soon realizing that such acts brought her tremendous joy. Of course, Tinkerbell’s pranks weren’t always “harmless,” so before long, she was asked to leave. She was surprisingly not bothered by this; she was actually excited to leave. The blonde wanted to experiment more with her powers &see what she could do, so she began to travel, messing with others left&right. Soon, she found out about the High School for the supernatural, so she enrolled happily. Meeting so many different kinds of creatures with all these different powers would inspire her to take hers to an entirely new level. Soon, after classes started, Tinkerbell met two goddesses with interests similar to her own. She quickly befriended them, becoming part of their group, the rebels. Tinkerbell's Personality. Tinkerbell is a huge trouble-maker. She finds entertainment in messing with those around her &toying with people. She often endangers others to please herself. She's extremely lacking in empathy &has a strangely dissociative personality. She may seem close with others on the surface. Actually, Tink's quite affectionate, physically. She tends to cling &hug &kiss people she hardly knows, but she refuses to confide in anyone. Most things rarely bother Tink. For example, nasty words &hate are nothing to her. If anything, they excite her. The fairy thinks pissing people off is the most hilarious thing in the world. Tink has never been extremely close to anyone, but if she ever was, she would probably run away from it. Whenever Tink feels low, her favorite thing is to do something dangerous, something that could significantly harm whoever may be around her. It gives her a feeling of control, something that she can't get enough of. Tinkerbell's Powers. Tinkerbell’s powers include the following: ☁ Flight! ☁ Shifting size. ☁ Extreme stealth. ☁ Extremely long life-span. ☁ Invisibility. ☁ Finding lost objects takes seconds. ☁ Levitating small objects. ☁ Can make small things disappear. ☁ can conjure up small earthen objects. ☁ She can easily cause paralysis &strange illnesses in humans, though with inhumans or others with supernatural powers it’s much, much harder. (I know this seems like a lot of powers, but these are what come up if you Google for a fairy’s powers! ) Tinkerbell’s weaknesses include the following: ☁ Iron burns her skin. ☁She can almost sense four-leaf clovers, &subconsciously avoids them. Her body automatically pulls her away. ☁Bread will make her extremely sick. Just the smell of it will make her nauseous. Tinkerbell's Relationships. Chel&Megara - Tinkerbell met the two shortly after enrolling and she quickly became friends with them. She still doesn't know the two very well, since they seem to have drifted away in time, leaving Tink alone again. Tack - Tinkerbell knew of Tack before she actually met him. She'd heard of how he was stalking Angel, &one day, she caught him in the act. The blonde greeted him with a charming smile, before insulting him. He frowned in response, redirecting his attention to Angel. Tinkerbell watched him slowly, before begrudgingly asking if she could sit with him. She had no other friends, &he didn't either. He smiled &response, so she sat. The two became quick friends. Tink constantly bothers him &yells at him jokingly, which kind of freaks him out. Roxanne - Roxanne &Tink kick ass together. The two are both witty, quick-thinking ¬ afraid to hurt some feelings. They actually quite enjoy it. >D When the two aren't out generally being bitches, Tinkerbell is stalking her in desperation for companionship. So basically, she's molesting her. xD Roxanne does not approve. ADDING MORE, JUST VERY SLOWLY. Videos! thumb|right|300px|Tinkerbell got a Valentine! by iDizzyKizzythumb|left|300px|Tink's i n t r o ! ਭ by iDizzyKizzy thumb|300px|left|Tink meets Tack! by iDizzyKizzythumb|300px|right|Tink meets Flynn! by DOTP! ♥